This is the nightmare
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: What are you running from? In the dark of the night the nightmares roam and are just getting started while everything else is resting the darkness of night away. Then when they come for you there is only one question that should be asked of you... Can you escape the nightmares or will you end up losing? Warning: This story is a little dark slash creepy and rated T for safety.


AN:

This is a small story I just made after drawing a picture. More information on the characters within this story as well as some information on the drawing are within the AN at the bottom.

Enjoy this small story.

Mello.

It's dark….. It is midnight after all… But just because it's dark doesn't mean that everything has gone to rest…. For a nightmare is lurking around the corner hiding within the darkness.

And the nightmares are just getting started.

…

My name is Sayu Yagami and I've been having a nightmare.

They started a little after my brother and the other elements of harmony disappeared.

I can't explain them… Maybe they're my fears deep down of what happened to them….. Maybe my nightmare is trying to tell me something…..

Whatever is going on it is scaring me.

I close my eyes hoping for a different dream….. A happy dream…

But when my eyes open I find myself in bed in a dimly lit room with moonlight from the full moon shining into the room.

I bolt upwards. "No." I begin to shake. I feel eyes upon me and I slowly turn only to see a pair of two white iris's staring at me through the darkness. I practically fling myself off of the bed hurrying away and out my wide open bedroom door.

A haunting voice that sounds like my brother speaks from back in my room as I try to hurry away.

 _What are you running from?_

I'm terrified! I just want this dream to end! I want to wake up safe and sound!

… I don't want to lose…..

I continue to hurry and I skid to a stop as ahead I can see another pair of white iris's staring at me through the dark blocking my way to my parent's bedroom. I turn and head for the stairs hurrying down them.

Another haunting voice sounds behind me in the direction of where the iris's were but this time it sounds like Near.

 _Are you trying to get away from us?_

Leave me alone…. Leave me alone!

All of you!

I shiver in pure terror as I try to hurry for the front door but once I reach the bottom step ahead of me I see yet another pair of white iris's that appeared like someone hiding in the dark opened their eyes. I turn and race for the kitchen.

Just like before a haunting voice sounds in the direction of the iris's but this time it sounds like Matt though his voice sounds robotic in a way but still able to be understood.

 _Why are you running from us?_

No! I won't lose! I can't lose!

I feel like crying but tears just can't well up in my eyes probably out of my terror.

I skid to a stop when I spot a pair of iris's in the darkness by the basement door that's open. I take a few steps backwards a little slowly.

The haunting voice that sounds from the direction of the iris's this time sounds like Matsuda.

 _Where do you think you can hide?_

I turn a little and kind of across from the basement door area is another pair of white iris's staring at me. I turn around and scramble away heading for the back door.

Another haunting voice sounds in the direction of the iris's speaks and it sounds like Halle.

 _You cannot escape._

I rush through the open back door, unlike the front door that was closed, hurrying into the small backyard. I see a pair of white iris's in the darkness in front of me then I find myself tripping in the middle of the backyard.

A haunting voice that sounds like L speaks in the direction of the iris's.

 _This is the nightmare._

I turn to onto my back bringing my legs closer to me feeling more comfortable this way as my legs are leaning to the right of my body.

Above me are the figures that stalk my nightmares all standing together in a circle with their arms stretched out to each other to link hands making a circle around me and they're smiling without showing teeth.

Past them the sky is pitch black as if everything had faded away to leave me with them as the last things remaining other than darkness.

In order there is the one that seems to be Near, Halle, Matt, Matsuda, Light then L.

They all look a little different than how I remember them and I have memorized how they look here in this dark place.

Near still has his white hair but he now has a grey long sleeved button up shirt that has a design on it that is on the right side of his shirt.

It is of a four point yellow star over top of some purple that goes in a slightly messy circle around the star so the star doesn't stick out past it. In the middle of the star is what looks to be a circle seen on speakers with black inside and dark brown outside. Just barely touching the side points of the star is two more speaker like circles like the one in the middle. The ones on the side have two red drips looking things coming from the bottom as if frozen in place. The speaker circle on the middle of the star doesn't have that but on the bottom corners of the middle of the star there is one drip on each side going down diagonally to almost touch the edge of the purple. On the top and bottom points of the star is a black and brown, in the way that looks like the notes are drawn and colored by sharpie then there's a small attempt to put brown over top, eighth notes and on the bottom by the eighth note there is two circles of purple.

He also has the dark grey top hat with a red ribbon with black eighth notes on about the middle of the part of the hat sticking up, on his head but it is slightly on the side the same side of his eye that has the red. His eye with the red is his left eye have red around it including on his eye lid and actually a little around the eye like he put some blood there and before it seemed to have frozen in place under the part of his eye closest to his nose seems like a slightly thick drop went down a little further than the rest.

Halle is still blonde. She has a magenta t-shirt that has a dark blue jewel heart on it with two red, slightly thick for drips, drips coming from the bottom part by the bottom tip of the heart. She has dark blue pants on as well as black runners. She has a diamond shaped jewel, one for each ear, that is attached to the ends of her hair and drapes around her ears starting from the top

Matt is still a red head. He has a red shirt that has black and dark blue striped sleeves as well as a design on the middle of the shirt that is a grey gear with three cords that have grey cords, black casing and grey plugs.

Attached to the top side of his goggles is a pair, one for each, of slightly tall looking ears that are dark blue on the outside and dark green on the inside, that way when he puts his goggles on the robotic looking triangle cat like ears in a way look kind of like his ears in some ways.

Matsuda is still a raven. He has a navy blue shirt that's like a pull over sweater with no hood also no pockets with a pattern of a smiley face made of two pills with red top halves and white bottom halves as eyes, a magnify glass as a nose as the center is purple with the outside being grey as well as the handle being brown then there's a cartoon or comic book like mouth smile with yellow teeth. His pants are dark purple and his shoes are black.

Light is still a brunette though his hair is close to being in the middle between light brown hair and dark brown hair. He wears an almost dark brown, that's darker than his hair, long sleeved shirt with a design on the left chest part of his shirt the design is a mahogany cut with a point at the top as well as a point at the bottom with two slightly thick drops going from each side of the bottom point then at the middle there is two yellow wings that have pointed tips that have black circles on them. He has black pants and black shoes.

L is still a raven haired male. He has a grey long sleeved baggy shirt that has the design of a dark brown handle knife with a light blue blade and blue small wings on either side of the blade but they don't touch the knife as they are artistically spaced. He has a red scarf wrapped around his neck four times then one end is on the back of his right shoulder with the end on the opposite side is on the front of his left shoulder.

All of their eyes are black with only white iris's that can move as they stare down at me.

I start to breath heavily as terror is spilling over now like a waterfall.

Suddenly they all speak together in haunting voices.

 _You lose._

My eye sight blurs with tears then it fades to darkness.

No….. I lost…..

My body shoots up from where it was and I blindly run into my dresser in terror but it also causes me to stop and I open my eyes that I had just realized were closed.

The nightmare will be back once more to haunt me for another night.

All because I lost…. Again…

I burst out sobbing out of pure fear. I don't want to have to go through that all over again!

But….. I know I will…

There is no escaping it….. I'll be pulled into sleep the next night by the nightmare as it has me in grasps.

I can only hope one thing… That I can escape and win tomorrow night to hopefully end this nightmare once and for all.

The end.

AN:

THIS IS TO TELL WHERE THE CHARACTERS AND INSPERATION ARE FROM!

The My little pony drawing:

Happy Halloween. Black background

OR

The My little pony drawing:

Happy Halloween. Brown background.

Is what inspired this story and yes I am Squirreltune on deviantart.

I am not putting links since in the past links don't appear completed leading you to nothing so you'll need to go looking for the picture if you want to see it.

The characters in this story besides Sayu are from the Elements of insanity series on my Fanfiction account in which the stories go: P.S. Their eyes are not white iris's like they are in this story. They actually have actual eyes in the series they are from.

The death note elements of insanity.

The elements of harmony against the elements of insanity.

In the dark of the night.

And a little side story is: A run with insanity.

Feel free to check them out and I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
